Avenging My Sister
by duchessofbooks
Summary: Queen Elsa is assassinated and Anna and Kristoff are the new rulers of Arendelle. Anna, however, sets aside her duties as the new queen and is determined to find out why her sister was murdered. Rated T for a death and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arendelle's Queen Elsa rose from her bed and witnessed a beautiful dawn. The clouds were purple and pink and there was a bit of a chill in the air.

Autumn was fading into the early winter and Elsa loved winter. However, there were times that she admired the warmer months.

She dressed herself in her jade green dress with a black under blouse. A hairdresser fixed her hair into a bun and her diadem was placed on her head.

"Good morning Elsa!" Anna exclaimed when her older sister entered the palace's dining room.

"Good morning Anna and good morning Kristoff," the queen replied and the three of them sat down for breakfast.

"Anna, I have been thinking, maybe after we eat, we can ride on our horses around the kingdom," Elsa said and Anna got real excited.

"Oh I like that!" the twenty year old replied and Elsa chuckled.

It had been two years since Elsa's powers were discovered and she accidentally set off an eternal winter upon Arendelle.

Shortly after the incident and setting things right, Elsa ruled Arendelle with a fair hand. Anna and Kristoff got married the following month after Elsa returned Arendelle to its rightful setting in summer.

"Hello!" Olaf the snowman exclaimed upon entering the dining room.

"Good morning Olaf," Elsa said as she and her sister finished her breakfast. "Anna and I were going to take a ride around the kingdom, do you wish to join us?" she asked.

"Oh I love walks around Arendelle, sure I'll come," the snowman replied.

Elsa turned her attention to a guard, "Prepare our horses, please," she said. The guard bowed his head and went off.

Awhile later, Elsa and Anna rode on their Fjord horses, with Olaf riding on Anna's, around the beautiful Norwegian style kingdom. The people bowed to them and the queen and the princess gracefully waved their hands.

"You can't wait for winter, can you?" Anna asked her sister.

"No I cannot, the cold never bothered me, and Arendelle looks beautiful in winter," Elsa answered.

Then, a man wearing a black hat and black frock coat walked up to the queen. "Your Majesty," he said and bowed to Elsa.

Suddenly, the man pulled out a revolver and pointed it at Elsa. He fired, the bullet hit Elsa in the belly and blood began to bloom on her dress.

Anna screamed and the horses reared their front legs in surprise. The queen grabbed her belly and using her powers, she froze the wound up.

Some of the royal guards grabbed the assassin and pulled the revolver away. Some of the people went into help by pulling Elsa's horse away and they took the queen to a doctor.

"Please! Please!" Anna cried out to the physicians when they came out. "Please help my sister!"

"Oh my God, it's the queen!" the head doctor exclaimed and he and his assistants took Elsa inside the hospital.

Anna fell to her knees and tears fell from her eyes. Olaf got down from Anna's horse and hugged her. "She will be all right, Anna. Elsa is a fighter, I know it," the snowman said.

Anna and Olaf waited in the doctor's office, hoping to receive word on Elsa's condition. Word immediately spread throughout the kingdom of their queen getting shot by an assassin. The queen's would be killer was thrown in the dungeon and kept under heavy guard.

The people surrounded the hospital, hoping and praying that somehow their fair queen would make it through. Kristoff made to the hospital and found Anna and they embraced.

"Anna, I heard about what happened, but why did he do it?" he asked and Anna shook her head.

"I don't know," she answered.

Then, a doctor came and faced the couple, his face was full of despair. "Your Highness," he began, "I regret to inform you this, but your sister has died. We did everything we could to save her. I am so sorry."

Anna fell to the floor and wailed in anguish. Her beloved sister was gone. Then, she heard cries coming from outside, the people of Arendelle were told of their queen's death and they mourned along with their princess.

* * *

From the author: I know, I am terrible for killing off Elsa, but regicide (killing a royal) has happened many times. Please don't hate me. If I receive hateful reviews than I will delete the story and forget about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna looked at her sister, who lied on the operating table. Elsa's eyes were closed and when Anna touched her hand, it was cold as ice. Of course, Elsa's hands were always cold because of her powers.

Anna did not look at the bullet wound as it was covered with gauze and a white sheet had been pulled up to Elsa's chest.

"Elsa, you didn't deserve to die, but I swear I will avenge you. I'm going to make that man pay," Anna said to her sister's corpse.

A guard came into the room, "Your Highness, the Minister of Royal Affairs is here," he said.

"Bring him in," Anna replied.

The minister came in, followed by the bishop who crowned Elsa at her coronation two years ago.

They went down on one knee and the minister says to Anna, "My dear princess, as of now, you are queen of Arendelle. And your husband, Kristoff is now prince of Arendelle."

"Minister, I wish for all of Arendelle to mourn the loss of Queen Elsa in peace," Anna said and continues, "My sister's funeral will be held in three days and I want her to be buried beside our parents. As for me and my husband, I wish to wait for the coronation."

"Of course, I understand," the minister said.

Anna called for the royal morticians and they took the queen's body in a carriage and they headed back to the palace. Elsa's body was dressed in her best gown, cape, and crown and she was placed on a stone table on a bed of crocuses.

Elsa's coronation portrait was draped over in black and the royal staff dressed themselves in black. Outside in the square, the people held a candlelight vigil and those who wished to see their late queen were allowed to see her and they placed bouquets of flowers on the floor, surrounding the table.

Anna went down to the dungeon to meet her sister's assassin. She wanted him tortured, but she needed to know why he killed Elsa.

"Has he spoken a word?" Anna asked the guard outside the cell.

"No Your Majesty," the guard answered, "We recovered his personal effects. There was a bottle of poison in one of the coat pockets. We suspect he planned to commit suicide after murdering the queen."

"I want to see him," Anna said and the guard unlocked the cell door.

The nameless assassin was chained to the wall and he wore plain cotton prison garments.

He looked at Anna, his eyes were black, and they were empty of emotion. He had black hair and beard, but it was now a mess due to the scuffle he had earlier with the royal guards.

"Tell me, why did you do it? Why did you kill my sister?" Anna demanded.

The man did not answer, instead he turned his face away from Anna. "Tell me!" she shouted in a loud voice, but he did not flinch.

Anna decided that the best thing to do to make him talk was to threaten him. "If you don't tell me now, I will have you executed tomorrow morning. No trial," Anna said.

The man looked at the new queen, "Try as you might, but I will not speak of my motives," he replied.

Anna was angry, so angry that she slapped him. It left a red mark on the man's cheek. Anna got up to leave and headed to the door.

"If you want to know my name, I am Bernard Simonsen," the man said and Anna looks at him.

She left the cell and speaks to one guard, "Go to the records office and tell the record keeper to find any information on Bernard Simonsen."

The guard bowed his head and went on his way. Anna turned to another guard and says, "Keep an eye on him, make sure he does not do anything stupid."

Anna went to her room to dress herself in black and she went to the balcony that overlooked the square. Kristoff and Olaf were waiting for her, Kristoff also wore black.

They held lighted candles and the bishop spoke to the crowd about their late queen. Tears were shed, heads were held low, and a bell rang a mournful tune.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three days had passed and the royal funeral commenced. Elsa's body was placed in a polished coffin and it was draped with the flag of Arendelle. The casket was placed in a black colored hearse pulled by four black horses, and the royal guards stood beside the hearse.

Before the hearse left the palace grounds, Anna placed a bouquet of white lilies on the coffin and she got into her own carriage with Kristoff and Olaf. Sven walked beside the carriage, head hung low.

Then the carriage went on its way to the royal cemetery, the hearse followed behind, and the guards followed suit.

The people of Arendelle watched the funeral parade from the side. Tears were shed and men placed their hats on their chests.

When the funeral parade reached the royal cemetery, the coffin bearers took the queen's casket and carried it to an open grave. Elsa's tombstone was craved in the ancient rune language the people of Arendelle knew.

In English, the runes translated as "Here lies Arendelle's fair Queen Elsa. Go in peace on the wings of love."

The grave was next to Elsa and Anna's parents' graves. Elsa's coffin was lowered into the ground and Anna took part in the burial by shoveling scoops of dirt onto Elsa's coffin. When the hole was full, the bishop carried out the readings from the Bible and everyone expressed their sorrow and sympathy to their new queen, Anna.

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf returned to the palace where they spent some time alone.

Anna was now Queen of Arendelle, but she felt that she was not ready to take the full responsibility of ruling a kingdom. She wished that Elsa was still alive, she even wished that their parents were still alive, too.

"God, if you are looking down on me right now, please hear my prayer," Anna said out loud. "Please, with your guiding hand, lead me in the right direction of ruling Arendelle. And please God, guide me into finding who is responsible for my sister's death."

Anna retired to her bed chamber, she needed to sleep. Tomorrow, she was to begin her hunt for whoever sent the assassin and bring them to justice.

"Elsa, if you are up in Heaven with mama and papa, please, help me," Anna said one more time before succumbing to slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna awoke at first light; she combed her hair, braided it into two pigtails, and got dressed in a blue dress.

She headed to Elsa's office, where Elsa usually worked in as part of her royal duties, but now Anna was the new occupant.

"Your Majesty, these arrived from the records office," a female servant said and handed over Bernard Simonsen's birth certificate and a scroll that had Simonsen's history of arrests and other sorts.

Bernard Simonsen was born in the Southern Isles. His father provided guns for the royal family until his death five years ago and Bernard took over the business.

The first time Bernard was arrested was when he was thirteen for stealing a fish meant for the royal family because he was hungry. King Jakob, Prince Hans' grandfather forgave the boy when he learned that Bernard's father crafted in firearms and hired him as the royal gun maker.

The second time was when Bernard was fifteen and he stole some of the royal family's silver and he was sentenced to 10 days of hard labor.

The third and last time Bernard was arrested was when he turned twenty-four for shooting a tavern owner over a bill of drinks. The owner survived and Bernard was sentenced to two years in prison.

An idea came to Anna's head; what if Prince Hans sent Bernard to assassinate Queen Elsa for revenge?

However, something was not right; how did Prince Hans pay Bernard for the task? Anna was told that Hans was cut off financially after he returned to the Southern Isles and was placed under five years of house arrest.

The only other person she knew was the Duke of Weselton, as he was pretty rich.

In order to find out if her theory was true, Anna had to go to the Southern Isles and to Weselton to see if Hans and the Duke were part of the assassination plot.

Anna summoned a servant, "Send word to the royal ship, and have them prepare to go to the Southern Isles by this afternoon," she said and the servant went out.

Anna summoned another servant prepare for her wardrobe and other items Anna needed to take.

Kristoff came in to the office, "I heard you're going to the Southern Isles, what's going on?" he asked.

"This is just a theory, but I think that Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton were in on the plot of killing my sister," Anna replied.

"Those two pigs? How so?" Kristoff asked, again.

Anna explained to him what she discovered about Bernard Simonsen and her theory of Prince Hans hiring him and the Duke provided the payment.

"I'm putting you in charge and—" "No way, I'm not letting go to those places by yourself. I'm going with you," Kristoff cut her off.

"Then I suppose the royal ministry can take care of Arendelle," Anna said and had a servant send word to the Minister of Royal Affairs.

"Your Majesty, is there something wrong?" the minister asked.

"I'm placing you and your comrades in the ministry in charge while my husband and I are away," Anna said and explained to him about her theory.

"Oh my word," the minister replied, "I hope you find what you're looking for in those kingdoms. I advise you to be careful; the people of Weselton have become hostile towards Arendelle after Queen Elsa cut off the trade there."

"One more thing, be sure that Bernard Simonsen is kept under heavy guard. When I get back, his trial will start immediately," Anna said and the minister nodded.

That afternoon, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf boarded the royal family's ship, _The Crocus_ and the people of Arendelle waved to their queen.

The ship left the fjord and Olaf declares in a loud voice, "Let's go get them these killers!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anna and Kristoff were asleep in their cabin, while Olaf and Sven were in a stable down below.

Anna was dreaming about the day she and Elsa were out riding and then, Bernard Simonsen ended Elsa's life.

"We shouldn't have gone riding that day," Anna said in her sleep. Then, she started to sob and Kristoff awoke to her crying.

"Anna, Anna, wake up," he shook her gently.

"It's my fault," she cried, "We shouldn't have gone riding that day."

"Anna, it wasn't your fault, you two did not know what would happen," Kristoff replied and hugged her tight.

"If I did, then—" "Anna, there is nothing you can say that will bring back Elsa," Kristoff cut her off.

He took her in his arms and gently rocked her. Kristoff then kissed her on both tear-streaked cheeks and Anna stopped crying.

"I swear, I'm going to prove that both Prince Hans and the Duke are the killers," Anna said.

"What if they refuse to talk?" Kristoff asked her.

"I'm not sure, but we have to find whatever evidence that would...I don't know, that would tell us they send Simonsen to kill Elsa," Anna replied on the verge of tears, again.

"And what if you don't. I mean, what if there is no evidence that would pinpoint them to the assassination?" Kristoff asked, again.

Anna was not sure about this question; what if there wasn't any evidence to find when they reach the Southern Isles? Or even in Weselton?

The queen decided to go down to see Sven and Olaf. Kristoff went back to sleep when Anna left the cabin. The ship was on a very calm sea that night and it was smooth sailing.

Anna went down and met with Sven and Olaf, who was playing a song to the reindeer, and he nodded back.

They stopped when they saw Anna and she went up to give Sven a pat on the neck and then gave Olaf a warm hug.

"Olaf, what if we can't find anything that would prove that Prince Hans or the Duke of Weselton is guilty of killing my sister?" Anna asked the snowman.

Sven gave a snort and Olaf translates, "Sven says that we should go to the trolls after our trip."

The trolls, Anna felt stupid for not going to see the trolls first before setting out on this chase. Right now, it will have to wait until they finish searching in the Southern Isles and Weselton.

Anna decided to go back to sleep in the cabin and bid goodnight to the two friends. Anna immediately fell asleep when she laid her head on the pillow. She was tired, but deep down in her mind she was determined to find something that would connect the culprits to the assassination of her sister.

Then she felt an arm enclose around her, it was Kristoff and Anna cuddled close to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_The_ _Crocus _arrived in the Southern Isles by first light. The Royal Isle, where the royal family lived was an enormous piece of land in the middle of the ocean.

It had the same architecture like Arendelle, including the palace. Out on the water, fishermen were heading out in their boats to retrieve their catch. They looked up at _The Crocus_ and waved at Anna and she waved back.

The ship reached the dock and a small crowd of people came to see the new Arendelle queen. Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf stepped off and were greeted by a soldier.

"Your Majesty," the soldier said and Anna nods. "King Henrik wishes to meet you at the palace. We'll send someone to retrieve your belongings."

A carriage arrived for Anna and Kristoff, while Olaf rode on Sven and they headed towards the palace.

When they arrived, Anna was amazed by its architecture. *There were three separate octagon buildings connected by roofed walkways. The outside walls were white and the roof was jade green. The windows were big, almost big enough to show the harbor.

"I'm sorry, but the reindeer will have to stay outside. His Majesty has prepared a stable for him," the soldier said.

Sven frowned and Kristoff patted him. "Sorry Sven, but you get to have a nice stable. Behave for us," he said to his friend and the reindeer nodded.

A stable boy came and led Sven to the stables in the back.

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf went inside. The interior of the palace was extraordinary. The walls were decorated with gold figures and paintings of the royal family, past and present were hung.

The three were led to the throne room, where they were greeted by King Henrik. "Your Majesty," he said and bowed to Anna.

Henrik looked a bit like Hans, except he had a full grown beard and there were hints of gray hair.

"I would like to welcome you, your husband, and your friends to my home. I would also like to say how sorry I am for the loss of your sister. If you want me to take care of that assassin, I can," Henrik said to Anna.

"Thank you, but I want Bernard Simonsen's trial in Arendelle," she replied.

"Bernard Simonsen?" the king asked.

"His father was the royal gun maker to your grandfather, King Jakob. You never met them?" Anna asked.

"I have, but I despised guns and that young man, I knew that he would do something terrible, but I never thought he would kill a royal," Henrik said and he led them outside.

There was a table that had plates of sweets and other foods and they sat down.

"So, you cut off trade with Simonsen when you became king?" Anna asked.

"Not exactly, I allowed him and his father to keep making guns for the army. When Bernard's father died, he would, I dare say, pressure me into buying some of his latest models. I refuse every time, but he would not leave me and my family alone," Henrik explained and a woman wearing a lavish yellow dress came up to him.

"This is my wife, Katharina," Henrik introduced her and the queen curtsied to Anna.

"Please to meet you, Queen Anna. I was horrified when I heard your sister was killed, it must've been so tragic," Katharina said.

"It was," Anna replied.

"I believe my husband didn't tell you that our palace is open to you during your stay," Katharina said, again.

"Thank you, we will take up on the offer," Anna said and turned to Henrik. "Do you mind if we speak in private?"

"Not at all, this way," the king replied and took her hand.

They returned to the throne room where it was cool from the heat of the day.

"Your Majesty, this is just a theory, but do you think your brother Hans would be capable in hiring Bernard Simonsen to assassinate my sister?" Anna asked.

Henrik did not look surprised nor shocked, but he was deep in thought. "I don't think so, I had ordered that someone keep an eye on his every move, but no one reported anything suspicious," he answered.

Anna felt disappointed, but she didn't let that bother her. If Hans kept some sort of record in meeting with Bernard Simonsen, she would have to look in his room, or maybe someone else.

"I have decided to commemorate your arrival, I will be having a royal dinner tonight. The nobles will be here and my brothers and their families, that is, if you don't want Hans to be there," Henrik said.

A royal dinner? Tonight? It would be a perfect opportunity to look through Hans' room while he was at the party.

"Actually, it is fine by me to have him. I just hope Kristoff does not pick a fight with him," Anna said to Henrik.

"Good," the king replied. "Your belongings have arrived and I had them sent to your rooms. The party will start at 5 o'clock this evening in here," he added and he led her back outside to be with the others.

* * *

*For the palace of the Southern Isles, it is inspired by the Fredensbord Palace in Denmark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The evening hour came and the nobles of the Southern Isles were beginning to arrive at the palace. The throne room was crowded with spectators and they waited for the royal families of Arendelle and the Southern Isles to appear.

In their room, Anna and Kristoff were dressed in the best clothes they could find. Anna wore a black dress made of velvet cloth with white fur sleeves. A brooch made of porcelain featured the outline of the late queen, Elsa and the brooch was pinned in the middle of the front. A purple and yellow sash was clipped on from Anna's left shoulder down to her right hip.

Anna's hair was put up in a bun and a diadem made of gold with a blue gem in the middle rested was placed atop her head. This was not the crown of Arendelle, although Anna felt like she was being coroneted.

Kristoff wore a black suit with yellow buttons and yellow epaulettes. A purple and yellow sash was also clipped from his shoulder to his hip. He also wore black pants and boots.

Olaf the snowman was just his usual self, but he also wore the royal sash across his chest.

"Olaf, listen carefully in what I'm going to tell you," Anna said and the snowman listened.

"When dinner is being served, you sneak out of the room and go to Hans' quarters. See if you can find anything that would prove he is guilty of the crime," Anna explained to him.

"I won't let you down Your Majesty," Olaf replied.

Kristoff and Anna looped arms and they headed to the throne room. "This way please, Your Majesty," a servant said to them and led them to a door.

It opened to reveal the throne room, but from a different angle. "Presenting, Her Majesty, Anna, queen of Arendelle," the announcer said to the crowd. Anna walked in and stood beside King Henrik.

"Presenting, His Royal Highness, Kristoff, prince of Arendelle," the announcer said, again. Kristoff walked in and stood beside Anna.

"And presenting, Olaf, the snowman," the announcer added. Olaf ran up to the two and gave a little wave to the people.

Everyone bowed to the Royals of Arendelle and the party proceeded.

"Anna," Henrik said, with his wife, Katharina at his side, "We wish for you to see my brothers."

"This ought to be interesting," Kristoff whispered to Anna.

Anna remembered that Hans told her that he had twelve older brothers, including Henrik, and she had to meet the other eleven.

One by one, the brothers and the king's two children came up to Anna and Kristoff.

"Crown-Prince Benedikt, my son," Henrik introduced a teenage boy with dark-blonde hair.

The boy bowed to Anna and Kristoff and then stood beside his parents.

"My daughter, Princess Ingegerd," Henrik said as a girl who was a little younger than her brother curtsied.

"Is he a real snowman?" the princess asked, referring to Olaf.

"Yes I am," he said and adds, "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

The princess gave a hug to the snowman and the adults chuckled. Ingegerd removed herself from Olaf and stood beside her parents.

"Prince Aleksander," a man with red hair introduced himself, "Second-in-line to the throne, after the Crown Prince."

A woman beside him cleared her throat. "This is my wife, Liselottle," Aleksander added and Anna curtsied to her.

Then came the Princes Frederik, Gudmund, Hemming, Josef, Jørgen, Nikolaj, Rikard, Søren, Teodor, and Viktor.

Each of them expressed their generosity for Anna and Kristoff and their sorrow for the loss of Elsa.

Anna felt dizzy when she met each of the eleven princes, but she had not met with Prince Hans.

"There," Kristoff whispered, pointing to the ignorant prince. Hans had gulped down a glass of champagne and he was pushed by a servant towards the front.

"Hans, glad you could make it," Henrik said to the youngest, although his voice had a hint of irritation.

Hans stared at Anna and Kristoff very coldly, but he forced himself to bow to them. "I'm sorry to hear that Queen Elsa died," the prince said, but he sounded like he wasn't.

Henrik gave Hans an angry look and the youngest went away.

"You have to forgive him, he has been very bitter ever since his punishment was handed down," the king said to Anna.

Anna was angry, tears flooded her eyes, but she did not shed them. She felt like an idiot for accepting Hans' marriage proposal two years ago and for loving him, when Hans actually wanted to be king of Arendelle.

A bell rang and a servant calls, "Dinner is served."

Everyone went into the dining room, which was illuminated by a crystal chandelier. The royal family of the Southern Isles sat side by side at the front. Anna and Kristoff sat at the side end and everyone took their seats.

Olaf on the other hand, went off to find Hans' room, without anyone noticing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Olaf, acting like a goofy spy, jumped from hiding places and pretended to be an invisible ninja while he walked down the hallway.

There were many doors and of course Olaf had no idea which one to open.

"Hmmm," the snowman said, "Maybe Hans locked his door. Bad guys like to lock their bedroom doors."

He decided to check every door, many of them were unlocked, and Olaf took a quick peek inside the rooms before shutting the doors.

Meanwhile in the dining room, the servants brought in plates of gravard laks—thin slices of salmon on thin crispy bread with a dill and mustard sauce.

Anna looked her plate, the appetizer looked delicious, but she watched the others to see how it was to be eaten.

The king and his family took one piece in one hand and ate the appetizer in tiny bites.

Anna and Kristoff copied them and ate the food in an elegant manner.

"Do you like it?" Katharina asked Anna.

"This is delicious," she commented, but she almost choked when she took a bite of the salmon.

"Oh be careful, the salmon has been cured in salt," Henrik warned.

After clearing her throat, Anna took a drink of water to get rid of the salt flavor. She had to admit, she hated anything with salt, as she was more of a sweet-flavored person.

Anna was more careful in taking itty-bitty bites of her appetizer so that she won't embarrass herself, again.

Back to Olaf, the snowman had no luck in finding a locked door. He took quick peeks in the rooms that were unlocked, but they were not of Hans.

In the dining room, the appetizer plates were cleared and water glasses were refilled. The servants brought in plates of what looked like meatballs that were elegantly arranged with a red sauce.

Anna had no clue of what they were and she dared herself to ask. "Excuse me, but what are these?" she asked Katharina.

"Frikadeller, or fish balls, you'll love them," the queen answered and she took her fork and knife and began to cut the delicacy in bite size pieces.

Anna and Kristoff did the same thing, but they cut the fish balls in little pieces. When they took a bite, the flavor was a little sweet and savory and Anna liked it.

Olaf was about to give up, but he checked the last door at the end of the hall. It was locked. "Bingo," the snowman said and detached his carrot nose from his face. With the carrot, he was able to unlock the door and enter in.

It was definitely Hans' room as it had portraits of the selfish prince on the walls. Olaf looked around the room, "If I was Hans, where would I keep my secrets?" he asked himself.

Olaf checked under the bed, it was dusty under there, and he sneezed. His carrot nose flew off and landed behind a desk.

An idea came to Olaf's head. He placed the carrot back on his face and checked the desk drawers. They were full of journals and Olaf could not help but look into them.

In the dining room, the next food that was served was brændende kærlighed—mashed potatoes with tiny bits of meat.

Anna wanted to eat her whole plate, but she was wise enough to watch the others. They blew on their forks to cool the potatoes before eating it.

"Brændende kærlighed—burning love," Prince Aleksander said to Anna and Kristoff.

Now that Anna knew what the name meant, she took this as a warning and she blew on her first fork-full of food.

The potatoes were amazing and she savored the moment in tasting fork-full after fork-full.

Olaf looked through every journal belonging to Hans, but there was nothing that would tell him that the prince committed the crime.

He placed the journals back in the drawers of the desk and began to look elsewhere. Olaf than stared at one portrait of Hans and he scratched his head.

The snowman pulled a chair up to the portrait and tried to move it, but it would not budge. After pushing it with all his might, Olaf became exhausted and sat down on the chair.

Then, he heard something from outside, voices. They were men, maybe servants or guards and they were walking down the hall toward Hans' room.

Olaf had to think; he could not escape through the door as he would get caught. He turned his attention to the window and he got up on the sill.

There was a tree outside and one branch was within reach of the window. Olaf opened it and carefully stepped on the branch.

Dessert was finally being served, Anna's favorite part of the meal. The servants brought in glass cups that had breadcrumbs and what looked like cooked apples topped with whipped cream.

"Ah, æblekage, apple charlotte, my favorite," Henrik said and took a spoon and began to eat the dessert.

Anna could not resist and began to eat her dish. It was delicious and she wanted to gobble it down and ask for another. However, she reminded herself that she was a queen and queens don't goof off. She slowly ate the dessert.

Olaf slowly and carefully walked down the branch of the tree, making sure to not miss a step.

He finally felt confident enough to take a step onto another branch, but suddenly, the branch snapped and Olaf started to fall.

His snowy body parts became detached and he cried out as he was falling and then he hit the ground, behind a bush.

"What was that?!" someone shouted.

Olaf took a peek and saw guards coming his way. He hid behind the bush as the guards came up and stopped a few feet away.

"Split up!" a guard ordered and they went away.

Olaf gave a sigh, but noticed that his butt was missing. He saw that it was walking away from him and using his stick arms, he hopped toward it.

Both went inside, but Olaf failed to notice that the royal sash he wore had been caught by a twig and it blew in the wind.

The nobles and the two royal families exited out of the dining room and the nobles began to leave.

"It was delicious Your Majesties," Anna said to Henrik and Katharina.

"We're happy that you liked it," the king replied and Anna and Kristoff bid goodnight to them and retired to their rooms.

When Anna and Kristoff were about to reach their room, they say Olaf, or his upper part going after his butt.

"Olaf, what are you doing?" Kristoff asked, grabbing the bottom and placed the upper part of Olaf on top of it.

"Ah, that's better," the snowman said and turns to Anna. "I looked through Hans' room, but I couldn't find anything."

"Not one piece of evidence?" Anna asked and Olaf shook his head.

"You did your best," she replied and they headed off to their room.

In the shadows, Prince Hans had heard them and he went to his room.

* * *

Alright, I admit it, I used Wikipedia to find Danish cuisine as I had not gone to Denmark. I have to admit, the dishes that I mentioned sound good enough to eat. I have to make a mental note that when, or if I go to Denmark, I have to try those dishes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Prince Hans went to his room, the door was unlocked, and he looked in.

There was no mess, but he checked his journals in his desk. They were in order and he was relieved that the snowman put them back in order. However, Olaf did leave a mess of melted snow.

He shut the drawers and looked out the window. He spotted the sash on a twig and he reached and got it.

"What is that?" the servant asked.

"Something important and I'm going to see that someone," Hans replied and headed out of his room.

Anna stared in the mirror, she did not like the reflection of herself looking like a queen.

There was a knock at the door and Kristoff went to answer. He came face to face with Hans. "What do you want?" Kristoff asked in a hostile voice.

"I believe this belongs to Olaf," Hans said, showing the sash.

The snowman gasped and checked his body, "I had no idea that it was missing!" Olaf exclaimed.

"You were in my room! Admit it! You were looking for something that would connect me to Elsa's murder!" Hans shouted and was about to charge at the snowman, but Kristoff and the servant held him back.

"Listen here, Prince Hans, did you send Bernard Simonsen to kill Elsa?" Kristoff asked and pushed Hans away.

"I did nothing of the sort!" the prince answered, angrily.

"Simonsen's father was your grandfather's gun provider," Kristoff said, "After Simonsen's father died, Bernard took over, but he can only make guns for the army. We think you sent him to assassinate Elsa."

"I am not a killer and I did not send anyone to assassinate the late queen, I swear I didn't!" Hans replied.

"What is going on?" a voice said and King Henrik appeared.

"Were you in on this?" Hans asked his older brother, "You let them search through my stuff while I was out, so they can accuse me of the murder of Queen Elsa."

"Hans, I did not know anything about this," Henrik replied, "But if you have anything to say about the crime—" "I did not send Bernard Simonsen to assassinate Queen Elsa!" Hans cut in with an angry voice.

"Very well, that's all we need to hear, you may go," Henrik said and Hans left in a huff.

The king looked at Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf. "I'm a bit disappointed in you, if you wanted to know if Hans had some part in the assassination, you should've come to me. I would've asked him myself," Henrik said to them.

"Your Majesty, we're sorry," Anna replied, "I'm sorry for damaging the friendship between us. I was blind by the…"

"Pursuit," Henrik said to her, "I understand that you are eager to find who is responsible for your sister's death, but you should think before you act. This is very important for a queen when she does her duty for her country. And when she is hunting for her sister's killer."

Anna looks at the king in surprise; Henrik was not mad at her and he gave her some good advice.

"Your Majesty," Anna said, "Do you believe that there is a possibility that the Duke of Weselton carried out the deed?"

"I don't know," Henrik replied, "What does your heart tell you?" he asked.

Anna began to think. In truth, she did not know if the Duke was the real suspect.

She looks at the king with an unsure face. "You should get some sleep, you'll feel better by morning," Henrik said and leaves.

Anna sheds her dress and got into her night clothes. Her thoughts were buzzing inside her head. What if confronting the Duke will be the same as confronting Hans? The trip to the Southern Isles and to Weselton will be for nothing.

"Anna," Kristoff said and sits beside his wife, "Do you know what I think?" he asks and she listens. "I think Bernard Simonsen did it by himself, there was no one else in the plot," he said.

"I thought so, too, at first, but why did Bernard pick my sister? Why not anyone in the royal family here?" Anna asked him and Kristoff's face lit up. "Henrik told me that Bernard pressured him into buying his latest models, but Henrik hates guns. Now, I think Bernard was desperate for money and I believe he would go to great lengths to get it.

"Bernard was given payment in making guns for the army here, but I think it is not enough for him. If he got frustrated with Henrik, I would think Bernard would want to kill him-" Anna stopped talking when she suddenly remembered something.

"There was poison in one of Bernard's coat pockets. The guards thought that Bernard planned to commit suicide after shooting Elsa," Anna said.

"That does not make any sense, why kill yourself when you were promised a big payment?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know," Anna replied and yawned.

The two of them went to bed with Kristoff having an arm around Anna. The queen could not sleep, that one question that Kristoff said was still buzzing in her head. Why did Bernard carry poison in the first place? Something did not seem right.

Anna closed her eyes and fell asleep in just a few seconds.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anna awoke; it was dark, but she was restless. She got up from the bed, locating her dressing gown and put it on.

She went up to the window, seeing the illuminating lights of the harbor. They lit up the dark night and so did the moon and stars.

Anna looked down where the stables were and noticed someone with a lantern. He or she was heading toward the stable and Anna thought that Sven was in danger.

She rushed out of the room, flying down the long hallway, and ran outside. The person had gone into the stable and Anna quietly crept up to the door.

There was a broom and Anna took it. In a quick flash, she stormed in with the broom.

"Whoa! Stop!" someone shouted and Anna froze in her tracks. She was staring at Hans, who was beside Sven.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, broom still in hand.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here to see my horse," Hans replied, placing the lantern on a hook, "Then I saw this reindeer, does he belong to you?" he asked.

"His name is Sven and he belongs to my husband, Kristoff," Anna answered.

"I have to say, he loves carrots," Hans replied and scratched under Sven's chin.

"Is that what you do when you don't sleep? You come here?" Anna asked, still holding the broom.

"Yes," Hans answered and he saw the broom. "You can put that down, I'm not going to hurt you or Sven," he said, but Anna shook her head.

"Your Majesty, Anna, I know you think that I am still the selfish prince and I am, but I have been thinking," Hans said to her. "I have been thinking about what happened two years ago and what happened to your sister. I realized that I had been consumed by my own lust for power and I should've known better," he said and continues, "After the party tonight, I looked through my books and came across some historical events. There was a revolution in one country. The people were angry at their king because he taxed them for his own pleasure; food, clothes, and even jewelry for his wife and daughters. He even built new palaces as getaways from his kingly duties.

"The country entered a financial crisis and there were food shortages due to famine, but the king ignored this and continued on picketing the people's pockets. The people finally reached their boiling point and revolted. They arrested the king and his family, sending them to prison, putting the king on trial, and executing him and his family."

Anna had listened to this the whole time and finally laid the broom against the wall.

"I may have heard this story from my tutor, but I don't remember. I should've kept that story as a lesson in my heart, but then, when my grandfather died and Henrik became king, I became very jealous," Hans said and keeps on going, "That jealousy stayed inside me, even when I went to Arendelle to see your sister's coronation. When you and I met, I thought maybe I had the chance in becoming king of another country instead of my homeland. That did not go so well I admit it. After I was brought home and placed under house arrest, I became very angry."

Hans stopped talking and patted Sven's neck. Anna placed her arms over her chest. "Are you saying you're sorry?" she asked.

"I'm getting to that," Hans replied and cleared his throat. "I became angry toward the world and toward you, but the one person I should be angry is me," he said and continues, "Then, when I heard that Queen Elsa was assassinated, I was at a loss for words. I thought I would be happy, but I wasn't. I imagined that if it was Henrik, I would feel the same way as you felt when you had to bury Elsa and rule Arendelle. However, if it was me who had to be the new king, I would feel unprepared and unsure of how to rule a kingdom."

Anna nodded and replies, "That's how I felt, I even feel that uncertainty now."

"If I did become king, I would probably do the same as that foolish one did. Spend every cent on luxury and tax the people unfairly and then I would lose my head," Hans said.

Sven gave a snort and nudged at the prince and he pats the reindeer.

"Anna," he said and bows his head, "I am really sorry for what I did to you and Elsa two years ago. I am also truly sorry for the loss of your sister. I don't know if she forgave me, but can you?" he asked.

Anna looks into Hans' eyes; they looked glossy as if tears were forming. A little smile forms on her face and she answers, "I forgive you."

Hans smiles, pressing two fingers to his nose, and bows his head and says, "I should've been satisfied with you as my wife, but it looks like I lost that chance."

"Actually, I think you can still find someone. I am sure you'll love her and she'll love you in return," Anna replies. Hans looks around as if he was making sure no one else was listening.

"There is one girl that I have been eyeing for a long time," he whispered, "Her name's Tatiana Møller. She is the niece of the captain of the guard."

"Have you spoken to her?" Anna asked and Hans shakes his head.

"I don't know if she'll reject me for my selfishness," he said.

"If you tell her that you have learned the error of your ways, I'm sure she'll accept you," Anna replies.

"Do you think so?" Hans asked and she nods.

Then, both of them start to yawn and Sven also yawned. "We should go back to sleep," Hans said, taking the lantern and leading Anna out. "Can I ask you something?" Anna asked.

"Of course," Hans replied and Anna asks her question, "What happened to your father? Shouldn't he be king?"

"My father died from an illness while my grandfather was still king. Since Henrik is the eldest son, he became first in line and then he became king," Hans answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your father," Anna said.

They went back into the palace and Hans lead her back to her room. "One more thing, I know this is late, but I hope you and Kristoff have a happy marriage," Hans whispered and Anna smiles and goes inside the room.

The prince took a deep breath; he felt as if a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders. He did speak the truth to Anna and he swore to himself to make things right. He also hoped to win Tatiana's heart and have a happy life with her.

However, deep down in his heart, he prayed that Anna and Kristoff would find whoever sent the assassin and bring him to justice. He also hoped that it would bring Anna peace and maybe Elsa's spirit can rest in peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

By dawn, Anna and Kristoff got up from their bed and joined Henrik, his family, and his brothers for breakfast.

No one spoke, even when they were served their morning meal. It contained breads with a side of jam, hard boiled eggs, and sweet pastries.

"Anna," Henrik broke the silence, "How would you feel if you a tour of the island with me and my family?"

Anna wanted to see the island, but it had to wait for another time. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, I love to, but my husband and I will be leaving today," Anna replied.

"You're leaving? Why?" Katharina asked in a disappointed tone.

"We'll be leaving for Weselton after we finish eating," Anna answered.

"But why so soon? Stay a little longer," Henrik said to her.

Then, Hans stood up from his seat and speaks, "Henrik, I believe that Anna should continue her pursuit."

"Pursuit? You mean for her to find the people who sent the assassin?" Henrik asked and Hans nods.

"I hope that Anna finds whoever is responsible and bring them to justice," Hans said and looks at Anna.

Henrik looks at his brother as if he lost his mind. "What has happened to you? You're not the spoiled younger brother I know," Henrik said to Hans.

"Let's just say I have changed for the better," Hans replied.

Henrik looks at his younger brother and so did the others. They were surprised when they heard Hans' support for Anna. Kristoff looked at the prince with a suspicious eye.

Henrik sighs and says, "Very well, I'll have my servants pack and take your belongings to your boat."

"Thank you," Anna replied.

"Just to let you know, you are always welcome to come back," Henrik said and Anna nods.

Awhile later, the royal staff packed up Anna and Kristoff's belongings and took them to _The Crocus._

Kristoff went to the stable to retrieve Sven. Olaf gave one last hug to the princess. "I wish I had my own snowman," Ingegerd said to him.

"And one day I believe you will," Olaf replied.

Anna was looking around the grounds for Hans. She did find him, but she hid behind a carriage because Hans was talking to a young woman with dark blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin.

Anna was sure that this woman was Tatiana. Anna listened carefully as Hans spoke to Tatiana.

"What I did in Arendelle was stupid and I was very selfish," the prince said and Tatiana nods.

"Now that I blew my chance at happiness with the current queen, I want to start over with you," Hans added and Tatiana gave a romantic sigh.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" he asked and Anna prayed that Tatiana would accept.

"Of course," the young woman replied and leaves.

Hans gave a little dance and Anna giggled. The prince stopped and turns around, spotting Anna and gave an embarrassed look.

"I guess I got carried away," Hans said to her.

"You did good actually. I hope you find happiness in Tatiana," Anna replied and Hans gave a smile.

A little later, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven boarded the_ Crocus. _

They waved goodbye to the royal family and the people of the Southern Isles. The boat then sailed out of the harbor and its next destination was Weselton.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The _Crocus _arrived in Weselton before sun down, but the harbor seemed dark as night. Lanterns were lit and they hung on hooks attached to poles. Someone was ringing a bell and the boat docked.

Anna looked at the seaside town; the buildings were old as they were made of wood instead of stone. Orange and white flags with a golden lion were hung from poles on the buildings.

No people were there in the harbor to greet the royal family of Arendelle. "This place seems dead," Kristoff said to Anna. She had to agree as this place seemed unwelcoming. She then remembered the Minister of Royal Affairs' words that Weselton had grown hostile toward the royal family of Arendelle ever since the late Queen Elsa cut off trade with the Duke.

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf got off the ship and they were greeted by a soldier, riding on a chestnut horse. "Your Majesty?" the soldier asked and Anna nods.

"Her Serene Majesty, Queen Dorothea is expecting you. I'll escort you to the palace, but I have to warn you, it is a long way," the soldier added and a black carriage pulled by two black colored horses appeared.

The three of them entered in while Sven would walk beside it and their belongings were strapped to the top of the carriage. The driver cracked the whip and the horses walked away from the dock.

Anna took a peek out of the window, watching as the carriage passed old buildings and they passed through a gate. The carriage entered a pine forest that was dense and dark.

Sven and the soldier rode with his horse beside the carriage and did not make eye contact with Anna.

Then, Anna noticed what looked like street lamps that were lighted, illuminating the blackness and the carriage stopped. Anna heard the soldier speaking to someone in a language she had heard before, but can't remember what it was.

There was a squeaking sound and the carriage began to move, again. After a few minutes, the carriage stopped, again, and the door opened.

"Welcome Your Majesty," a new voice said and Anna got out of the carriage. She gasped when she laid her eyes on the palace.

*The walls were painted yellow and stone structures with detailed human features lined up on the walls and they looked like they were holding up the roof.

There were stone statues on the roof, too, and the roof was jade green. Anna dared to look back behind her and saw that the palace was surrounded by a pine forest, but there was a cleared area that looked like a garden. Anna would have to see it later and she entered the palace.

"The reindeer will have to stay outside," the soldier said, "But Her Serene Majesty has prepared a stable for him," he added. Sven was taken by a stable boy and led to the stables.

Anna went inside and she gasped. She looked down at the floor; it was polished and it shined like gold. She looked closely at the floor, it was red with milky white "veins". Anna placed her head up and was amazed by the interior. There were columns made of stucco marble and paintings of mythical gods hung on the walls.

"This way, please," a servant said to her. Anna followed the servant with Kristoff and Olaf close behind her.

They were led to a set of white and gold double doors and they opened. The room was painted red and gold and there were red and white tiles. There were paintings of Weselton's passed kings and queens. In the middle of the room was a gold, cushioned throne and there was a woman sitting there.

"Welcome!" she exclaimed and stood up from the throne. Anna believed that this woman was Queen Dorothea. The queen of Weselton was a big woman with a large chest, curled dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Anna curtsied to the queen and Dorothea did the same. Kristoff and Olaf bowed to her and Dorothea looks at them.

"I bid you welcome to my kingdom of Weselton. I also wish to express my deepest sorrow for the loss of our dear Queen Elsa," Dorothea said to Anna. "However, I wish to ask why are you here?" the queen's voice changed from warm to hostile.

Anna took a deep breath and replies, "My husband and I believe that the Duke may have sent Bernard Simonsen to assassinate my sister."

Dorothea looked bewildered and turns around and covers her mouth. "Are you sure that the Duke had something to do with your sister's death?" the queen asked.

"To be honest, I don't know Your Majesty," Anna answered.

Dorothea looked into Anna's eyes and seemed to notice the uncertainty. "My dear, I was much like you when my father died and I became queen. I had so many questions and no one seemed to answer them or had the right answer," she said to Anna.

The young queen of Arendelle nodded and listened to more of Dorothea's words. "I had made mistakes and the people did not like them, but you know who was really to blame?" she asked and Anna looks at her.

"The one I call the man behind the throne, the one who gave bad advice," the queen said.

Anna began to think, but she felt stuck on what she should believe. Dozens of questions floated in her head, but she didn't know what to ask.

"While you are thinking, I'll send for the Duke," Dorothea said and sent a servant to find the Duke. The queen also had her servants send in chairs for Anna and Kristoff to sit in.

Once Anna sat in her chair, the questions still buzzed in her head and Kristoff seemed to notice. "Anna, I know this has been difficult, but I think we should go home tomorrow. When we get back to Arendelle, Simonsen will face a judge and be sentenced," Kristoff said to his wife.

"But I know Simonsen didn't act alone, I just know he didn't," Anna replied. Dorothea came to her side.

"My dear, I understand what you are going through, but the best advice I can give you is for you to look deep," the queen said and took her place on the throne as the Duke entered in.

* * *

*For the Weselton palace, I got inspired by the Sanssouci palace in Germany. No I have not been there, but I hope to someday.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Duke entered in the throne room and he did not look too pleased when he saw Anna. He gave a bow to Queen Dorothea, "Your Majesty," he said.

"My friend, the royal family of Arendelle is here to ask you some questions," the queen replied.

The Duke looked at Anna with an annoyed look and he asks, "What are the questions, Your Majesty?"

"First off, you know that my sister, Queen Elsa was assassinated," Anna said and the Duke nods.

"Yes, it was a horrible blow to my dear Queen Dorothea," he replied.

"But you were not affected by it?" Kristoff asked.

"After what Queen Elsa did to me? No, I was not emotional affected by her death," the Duke answered, but Dorothea gave an angry look.

"Did you or did you not send Bernard Simonsen to assassinate Queen Elsa?" she asked, rather demandingly.

"Bernard Simonsen? I never heard of him and no, I did not send anyone to murder Queen Elsa," the Duke replied, but no one seemed to believe him.

"If you don't believe me, you can search my estate, but you won't find anything that would prove that I did the deed. I swear, I did not send an assassin to kill anyone," he added.

Dorothea looks at Anna and Kristoff and then summons some soldiers. "Please go to the Duke's estate and search for any evidence of the murder of Queen Elsa," she ordered and the soldiers bowed and went on their way.

"If you don't mind, I like to join the search," Kristoff said to Dorothea.

"By all means," she replied and Kristoff went off to join the soldiers.

"Please, Your Majesty, I swear I did not send anyone," the Duke begged, but the queen summoned more soldiers.

"Take him to the dungeon, just to be safe," Dorothea ordered and the soldiers took the Duke by the arms and led him away.

"Your Majesty," Anna said and Dorothea looks at her, "To be honest, I believe him."

"My dear, sometimes words can deceive you," she replied to the young queen.

"I know, people do lie to save themselves, but the Duke did sound honest," Anna said.

"I hate to tell you this Anna, but I kind of agree with Queen Dorothea," Olaf said to her.

Anna did not say anything, however, her stomach did. A loud rumbling noise bellowed in her belly and her face turned red.

"Is it that time already?" Dorothea asked and summoned some servants. "Please prepare dinner for Queen Anna here," she ordered and the servants.

"Oh, please Your Majesty, you don't have to," Anna replied.

"Oh stop talking nonsense, you need your strength, and with that, you'll find your sister's killer," Dorothea said to her. She stood up from the throne and showed Anna and Olaf to the dining room.

Like the throne room, it was painted red and gold. A table made of polished wood stood in the center of the room.

Dorothea sat at the top of the table and Anna and Olaf took the seats beside her. Some servants brought in some plates, bowls, glass cups, and silverware for the three of them.

"What do you eat, Master Olaf?" Dorothea asked the snowman.

"To be honest, I don't eat anything. I'm not like you," he answered.

"How about some cold cheese?" the queen asked, again.

"Oh, I like that," Olaf replied and Dorothea whispered in one servant's ear and he went to the kitchen.

Their glasses were filled with water and a servant brought in a plate of cheese for Olaf. Dorothea and Anna were served bowls of soup, only it was different to Anna.

"Leberknödel, liver dumpling soup," Dorothea explained the dish to Anna.

Anna, however, did not like the sound of that, but she braved herself to take a sip. She took a little spoon-full of the broth and tasted it. It was salty and Anna cut into the liver dumplings and ate a piece. The soup was very unusual, but she liked it.

When Anna and Dorothea were finished with the soup, the servants cleared the bowls and brought in the main course.

"Tafelspitz, this was my father's favorite," Dorothea said. Anna looked at the dish; it had beef and it was drizzled with some kind of sauce.

"Be careful with the horseradish, it is very spicy," the queen warned Anna.

Anna did not like horseradish, but she decided to give it a try. After the first bite, the spiciness burned in her mouth and Anna took a gulp of water.

"I'm sorry, but I can't eat this," Anna said, apologetically.

"It's alright," Dorothea replied and had a servant take Anna's plate. "I hope you like dessert," the queen said and Anna nods.

The servants brought in a chocolate layered cake and Anna's eyes grew wide. "Prinzregententorte," Dorothea said, taking a bite. Anna took a bite and was lost in a wave of pleasure. She slowly savored the sweetness in her mouth when she took a bite of the cake.

"I'm glad you like the cake," Dorothea said to Anna.

"It is delicious," Anna commented, "My compliments to the cooks," she added.

When they were both done with the dessert, Dorothea led Anna and Olaf to their room. "Rest well, Your Majesty. I'm sure your husband will be returning soon," Dorothea said and went on her way.

Anna was glad that she can now rest. She shed her clothes and got into her nightgown. She laid down on the bed and was asleep within moments.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Anna found herself back home in Arendelle, enjoying a stroll in the town. The people bowed to her and she waved at them._

_However, a group of men refused to look at her and they turned their backs. Anna felt hurt by this and she walks away. _

"_To be honest, I don't think the queen is responsible for this," one of the men said to the others. Anna heard this and decided to sit down on a steel chair, pretending to rest. _

"_I received a visit from the Minister of Finances himself and he told me that my mortgage was not paid on time. I swear I turned in the money long before the deadline," another man said. _

"_I got a letter from him saying that I have three months to pay up my restaurant's mortgage. I went to him and told him that I sent in the money weeks ago, but he just shook his head and sent me away," the third man replied. _

"_Do you think someone is stealing from under the minister's nose?" one of them asked._

"_I don't know, but I hope they resolve this soon," his comrade answered._

_Then, the scene changed, Anna was walking through the palace and she came across the Minister of Royal Affairs' office. The door was ajar and she was curious of what the minister was doing. _

_Anna took a peek and what she saw surprised her. On the minister's desk, there were bags and the minister opened one, taking a handful of gold coins. _

"_Your Highness," someone said from behind Anna and she turned to see a servant. _

_She stepped aside, allowing the servant to step into the minister's office and he shut the door. _

_The scene changed, again, this time, Anna was in Elsa's office and the late queen was talking to the minister._

"_Now tell me, is it true that you took these people's hard earned money that they were using as payment for their mortgage?" Elsa demanded, holding an opened scroll. _

"_Absolutely not," the minister replied. _

"_The Minister of Finances said that his employees saw you in their employer's office, where he keeps the payments," the queen said._

"_They must be mistaken," the Minister of Royal Affairs replied, but Elsa shook her head. _

"_Amund told me that he saw coin bags on your desk when he came to inform you about this talk," the queen said. _

_The minister refused to talk and Elsa gave an angry look. "Return those bags to the Minister of Finances immediately and I want you out of my palace. I'm placing you on suspended leave," she informed him and the servants showed the minister out. _

_Anna went through the scene change and she found herself in a dark tavern. It was full of men and it was loud. Anna saw two figures sitting in a booth and they were talking to one another, but Anna could see Bernard Simonsen's face in the darkness._

"_I'll provide my own weapon, but I want to see the money now," Bernard said to the second figure. _

"_Here," the man replied, handing Bernard a small pouch. _

_Bernard turned the pouch and several coins fell onto his hand. "This is less than you said," he said, angrily. _

"_You'll get the rest when you finish the job," the figure replied and he got up to leave. However, he took a coat off a hook. Anna noticed that the man slipped a bottle in one of the pockets, it was blue and it looked familiar to her._

"_Here you go," the mysterious man said to Bernard, handing him the coat. _

_Anna turned to leave, but then, she noticed that she was outside. It was a cool, clear day and she noticed Bernard, standing in the middle of the cobblestone road._

_Then, Anna saw Elsa and herself on their horses. She realized that it was day of the assassination. _

_Bernard walked up to the two royals and reached into his pocket. "No!" Anna cried out and tried to stop him, but her body went through him. _

"_STOP!" Anna called out to herself and Elsa, but they didn't seem to notice._

"_Your Majesty," Bernard said and pulled out the revolver. _

Anna woke with a start, panting and sweating. "Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff asked, having been awakened by his wife.

"We have to go back to Arendelle," she said and she got out of the bed.

"What? Now?" Kristoff asked, again.

"Yes now!" Anna ordered and quickly got dressed and she summoned a servant. "Send word to the captain of _The Crocus_ to get ready to leave," she said and the servant left.

"Kristoff, you didn't find anything in the Duke's house did you?" Anna asked.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary," he answered and he got into his clothes.

"What is going on?" a voice asked from the door. It was Queen Dorothea.

"I'm afraid we have to leave, something's come up," Anna answered and the servants took her belongings.

"Why so soon?" the queen asked.

"The Duke had nothing to do with my sister's assassination. The culprit was in Arendelle the whole time," Anna replied and the queen, Kristoff, and Olaf looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Olaf asked and Anna nods.

The three of them collected Sven and they took the carriage ride toward the harbor. The forest was dark and the only source of light were the lanterns the carriage driver used.

"Anna, what is going on?" Kristoff asked. Anna told him and Olaf the dream she had, only it wasn't a dream. It was more like flashbacks to crucial points before Elsa's murder.

"Are you sure the Minister of Royal Affairs is responsible?" Kristoff asked, again and Anna nods.

"If he hired Bernard to kill Elsa because I think she was going to dismiss him," she replied just as the carriage arrived at the harbor.

The four of them entered on the ship and it headed out to open ocean, heading back to Arendelle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Anna paced back and forth in the cabin and Kristoff and Olaf watched. "I should've known that the minister was up to something," the young queen said.

"Anna, you can't be sure that the Minister of Royal Affairs had something to do with Elsa's assassination," Kristoff replied.

"Then what were the dreams about? I think Elsa's spirit was showing me what had happened before the day of the murder," Anna questioned her husband.

"I believe you, Anna," Olaf said and she smiled.

The ocean was calm as usually, making a smooth sailing for _The Crocus_, but the ship was still far from its homeland.

"Anna," Kristoff said and she looks at him, "If what you say is true, then I think we need help."

"Help? From whom?" Anna asked, but she immediately knew the answer. She dashed out of the cabin to meet with the captain.

"How far are we from the Southern Isles?" she asked him.

"Not too far, about 50 kilometers northeast from here," he answered.

"Head in that direction, I need to see King Henrik," Anna said and the captain nodded and shouts orders to the helmsman. The ship changed direction and the wind was in its favor and _The Crocus _headed toward the Southern Isles.

A few minutes later, the ship docked at the harbor. Those who were still out in the streets watched as the royal family got off the ship and met with a soldier.

"Please, we need to see the king, this is an urgent matter," Anna said to the soldier. He waved down a taxi carriage and Anna and Kristoff got in, while Olaf got on Sven. They followed the soldier to the palace, just as the sun rose.

When they arrived, the soldier spoke to some servants and they went inside. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were escorted to the throne room, where King Henrik was waiting for them. He wore a bed robe and he stared at Anna. Hans also came in and stood beside his older brother.

"Your Majesty, care to explain why you are back and so soon?" Henrik asked.

"We need your help Henrik, we believe that the culprit is in Arendelle, and I believe it's the Minister of Royal Affairs," Anna said and explained the dream or flashbacks she saw.

"That is quite a theory, but I'm afraid I need evidence of this accusation toward your minister," Henrik replied and Anna felt crushed.

"I believe her Henrik," Hans stepped in, "Please, offer them some soldiers to help them arrest the minister," he added.

Henrik looks at Hans and back at Anna and then scruffs his brown beard. "Alright, but I can offer 30 soldiers who wish to volunteer," the king said and summons a servant. He orders the servant to awake the army of the Southern Isles and the servant went on his way.

"Come with me," Henrik said to Anna and Kristoff.

"Henrik," Hans steps in, "I volunteer in carrying out the arrest."

"Out of the question," the king replied to his younger brother, "I'm not sure if I can trust you. What if you perform another stupid stunt?" he asked.

"Brother, please, I have changed. Her Majesty, Anna helped me in changing my ways and I know I am on the right path now," Hans said to his older brother, but Henrik placed his arms over his chest.

Anna knew that Henrik did not believe Hans, so she decided to help him. "Your Majesty, three nights ago, Hans and I met in the stables. We talked and he admitted that he regretted in what he did. He admitted his lust for power, but he remembered from a history lesson about a king who was executed during a revolution.

"Hans said that if he were king, he would feel unprepared and unsure of how to properly rule a country. I suspect that he is grateful for you of being a great king of the Southern Isles because you have led these people to a brighter future," Anna explained.

She noticed that Hans was smiling and he nodded at her. After a few seconds, Henrik looked at Anna and then at his younger brother. "Can I trust you in carrying out the task?" the king asked.

"Yes," Hans answered and Henrik nods.

"Very well and if you don't pull another stupid stunt, I will have your sentence lifted," the king replied and Hans bows his head.

Awhile later, 30 soldiers who volunteered were rounded and boarded a ship, along with Hans. "Anna, I want to thank you for what you said and I have to say it is true. I am grateful that Henrik is king because he knows better in ruling this kingdom," the prince said to her.

Anna and Kristoff, along with Olaf and Sven boarded back onto _The Crocus_. The royal ship headed out and the army's ship followed behind.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_The Crocus _had arrived back to Arendelle, but there was no warm welcome for the royal family. Not even the sky welcomed them with endless blue; instead, the sky was gray and gloomy. Anna was the first to step off the ship and looked around the harbor.

Everywhere she looked were buildings that had signs on the doors and Anna took one down.

It was a letter from the Minister of Finances, explaining to the shop owner that he was being evicted due to unpaid mortgage. Anna found the same letter everywhere and a sickening sensation filled her stomach.

"Anna?" Kristoff said, making her jump. He took the letters and looked them over and Hans looked them over, too.

"This is unacceptable!" Hans shouted, angrily.

Then, one by one, the people stepped out of the buildings, carrying torches and pitchforks.

"It's the queen! It's Queen Anna!" someone called out and the people surrounded her.

Anna saw the anger in their eyes; they were angry at her for leaving them to face the mercy of the Minister of Royal Affairs.

"Get back!" Kristoff ordered and Sven reared his front feet, making some people stand back. Hans took out his sword, threatening anyone who dared to come near Anna.

The young queen had to say something to calm the people, her people, and tell them who was really responsible for the whole mess.

She found a barrel and climbed on top of it. In a loud voice she says, "Everyone! Please, listen to me!"

The people hushed and stared at their queen.

"I know how you feel, I abandoned you too soon in order to search my sister's killer. While I was in Weselton, the late queen Elsa brought me visions while I slept. They showed me who is the real culprit, the Minister of Royal Affairs!" she said and the people gasped in surprise.

"In the visions, I saw that Queen Elsa had confronted the minister about the accusation of stealing your money meant for your mortgage on your homes, your shops, your restaurants!

"I have a good reason to believe he sent the assassin, Bernard Simonsen to kill my sister, so that he won't be dismissed from his position," Anna explained and everyone listened.

"I should've looked deeper here in my home of Arendelle, but I was blind by my accusations toward Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and the Duke of Weselton. I left you defenseless and it is my fault. I may have been selfish and naïve, but now, I want to set things right and rule Arendelle with a fair hand, like my late sister, Elsa!" Anna said and continued.

"Three nights ago, Prince Hans told me about a history lesson he remembered. There was a king, who was unsure and unprepared when he took the throne. The king thought he had unlimited wealth and he taxed his people to the point where they had not enough for food. The king spent the money on building new palaces, food, clothes, and jewelry.

"The people finally their point and revolted. They arrested the king, put him on trial, and executed him and his family.

"I admit, I was grateful that my sister inherited the throne instead of me, as there were so many things I was not willing to do if I was queen. Now that I am, I still feel unprepared, but the one thing I refuse to do to all of you is to take your money and spend it on luxury. No, I refuse to take away your homes and your lifestyles. I want all of you to be happy," Anna said to them and stopped talking.

There was silence in the air until someone in the crowd began to clap their hands and then, everyone erupted into cheers.

Anna looked at her people with a determined face and they continued to cheer. Finally they stopped and a woman asks, "What do we do? The minister has locked up the gates."

"This may sound crazy, but I want to destroy those gates," Anna replied and summoned the soldiers and every able body man in Arendelle. She told them to find the strongest tree, cut it down, and use it as a battering ram against the gates.

They hurried off to the wooded area, locating the best tree with a trick bark, and they went to work.

Anna, however, went deep into the woods, looking for something or someone. Then, her foot hit something and she looked down at a rock and it began to move.

"Grand Pappie," Anna said to the Troll King when he showed himself.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing to that tree?" he asked and Anna went down to her knees and began to tell the entire story.

When she finished, Grand Pappie nodded and replies, "I believe you and I will allow you to use that tree, but you must promise me to bring it back and lay it where it was meant to grow. That way, it will serve its purpose."

Anna hugs the troll, "Thank you," she said and she goes back to rejoin the others.

The tree was down and every strong man carried it by both sides and they headed toward the palace, just as it began to snow.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The people, including the soldiers from the Southern Isles and even Prince Hans and Kristoff carried the log towards the palace gates. When they reached the bridge, they charged at the doors, and the log hit them with such force that a few cracks appeared in the wood of the doors.

They moved back and charged, again and again, till finally, the first set of doors collapsed. The people moved back, again, and charged at the second set of doors. In one hit, the second gate crumbled like twigs.

To Anna's surprise, no guards were in the square of the palace, but she knew that the Minister of Royal Affairs was perhaps planning to use them somehow.

Prince Hans calls out to the soldiers, "Keep your wits up! The minister could be hiding anywhere!"

The crowd went up to the front door and pulled it opened. The soldiers rushed inside, with Hans, Anna, and Kristoff following behind.

"We need to go down in the dungeon!" Anna said to her husband and stopped a few soldiers and ordered them to follow her.

"Why are we going there?" Olaf asked, rather curiously.

"I have a feeling that the guards are locked up down there," Anna answered and they hurried.

Hans led the remaining soldiers upstairs and sent groups of three to search every room. Some of the groups discovered the palace servants locked up in some of the rooms and they helped evacuate the staff.

Anna and her group reached the dungeon and checked every cell. To everyone's surprise, the guards were locked up in the cells.

"Your Majesty!" a guard cried out as they opened the doors. "The minister! He's gone crazy!"

"I know, I'm going to need your help," Anna said to the guards and looks into Bernard's cell.

The man was still there and she went in. "Bernard Simonsen, the Minister of Royal Affairs hired you to kill my sister. However, I believe he wanted you to commit suicide after finishing the deed," the queen said to the assassin.

Bernard looks up at her, his dark eyes were still empty of emotion, and replies, "I did not know that the poison was in my pocket."

"That's what I figured, that was to throw everyone off and believe that you did it alone," Anna said and adds, "The minister did not want to pay you in full, that's why he gave you little on the night at the tavern."

"What? How do you know that?" Bernard asked, but Anna did not speak about the visions she saw.

"So it is true," Kristoff came in, "The minister did hire you."

Bernard nodded and Anna turns away to leave. "For your safety, you are to stay here, I'll have some soldiers guard the door," she said and left the cell.

Anna turned to face two soldiers and a few guards. "Protect this man, he is a witness. Make sure that no one goes in the cell," she orders and they nodded.

Meanwhile, Hans and the other soldiers came across a locked door. The prince hit himself against the door and a few of the soldiers joined in. Hans turned his attention to a few of the others, "Go to the next room and use the windows to get into this room," he ordered and they hurried away.

Just then, the other soldiers were able to break the lock, but the door would not budge.

"It must be blocked," one said and they continued to bang themselves against the door.

Anna and the others reached the upper floor and saw what Hans and the other soldiers were doing.

Suddenly, the soldiers were able to push whatever was blocking the door and enter in the room.

However, they stopped in their tracks when they, including Hans saw the minister, holding a gun up to a female servant's head.

"Minister, let that woman go," the prince ordered, but the minister shook his head.

"Where's the queen? I need to see Queen Anna," the minister demanded.

Anna heard this and she enters the room.

"Minister, please, let her go," she said, but the minister shook his head, again.

"I can't believe how stupid you are," he replied, "You honestly believed in your accusations toward Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton. Well, did you not suspect that anyone here in Arendelle had a grudge against Queen Elsa?"

"I know I should've looked in Arendelle, but I never thought that you were the one all along. Why did you steal all those people's money?" Anna asked.

"Do you want to know why? Or is there something inside you that is trying to tell you something?" the minister replied, still holding the gun up.

Anna began to think; at first, she knew that the minister had his own estate and was paid a great deal of money.

"Oh, I see, you don't know" the minister said, but Anna shakes her head.

"Is it because you believe these people have enough money to pay their mortgages and that they can re-pay it, if there money went missing? Or is it because you want all the wealth of Arendelle?" the queen asked.

The minister gave a grin and replies, "Both are actually correct."

"But why? The people of Arendelle have lifestyles and passions and you want to take that all away?" Anna asked, again.

The minister laughed, "The commoners are the lowest of people, none of them will reach the highest level, royalty," he said.

"They are people!" Anna shouted, "They need a leader to help them achieve their dreams. Elsa did exactly that and that's why she planned on dismissing you because of your ill-use of office!"

"Shut up!" the minister yelled and clicked the trigger back. The female servant began to whimper and tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Anna demanded.

"Why do you care? She's just a servant, just hire another," the minister replied with a grim smile.

"She has a family! People that she loves!" Anna exclaimed.

"And you just made a few enemies," the minister said as his finger reached for the trigger.

Suddenly, someone grabbed by the minister's hair, causing him to yelp in pain. He also dropped the gun and released the servant.

"Olaf!" Anna exclaimed and everyone watched as the snowman used his sticks to hit and slap the minister.

"This is for Elsa!" Olaf shouted and began to hit the minister with an object. Anna saw that it was a horse statuette and then, Kristoff ran up to the minister and grabbed him by the throat.

Hans and some soldiers grabbed the minister, hurling him down to the ground and they used rope to bind the minister's hands.

"Looks like you're out of a job," Kristoff said and they hoisted the minister up to his feet and led him out of the office.

"Olaf, where did you, I mean, how did you sneak up on him?" Anna asked her friend.

"I guess you can say that Elsa told me to use the next room's window and creep up on him from behind," Olaf answered.

"Elsa?" Anna asked in confusion.

"I forgot to tell you that Elsa and I are connected in some way. I guess you can say we share each other's minds. Oh, by the way, she just told me that she is very proud of you and she misses you very much," the snowman said.

Anna could not keep the tears from falling her eyes and she hugged Olaf. "Elsa," she said and the snowman returned the hug and Kristoff joined in.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

In the royal court room, the ex-Minister of Royal Affairs and Bernard Simonsen faced the body of judges.

Anna and Kristoff watched from the side. The nobles and some common folk were also watching.

"Johan Storstand," the head judge said to the ex-minister, "This body of judges finds you guilty of all charges." Everyone in the room gave a sigh of relief and some began to cheer, but the judge banged the gavel.

"You have been sentenced to death," the head judge said and Storstand was taken away. Bernard Simonsen was brought up to the stand.

"Bernard Simonsen, this body of judges finds you guilty of all charges, but Queen Anna wishes to have your sentence reduced," the head judge said and all the spectators gasped in surprise.

"Your original sentence was death, but now, you are banished from the kingdoms of Arendelle, the Southern Isles, and Weselton for life," the head judge replied to Bernard and some guards took him away.

Anna took a peek out at the execution ground, where it was rarely used. The spectators made a circle around the long drop and the ex-Minister of Royal Affairs, Johan Storstand was led to the rope.

The executioner looped the rope around Storstand's neck and the priest gave the proper blessings for the execution. Then, the executioner pulled the lever and the stage under Storstand opened and he fell. Anna turned away just then and the crowd cheered when Queen Elsa's killer was finally dead.

Meanwhile, the soldiers of the Southern Isles took Bernard Simonsen onto their ship and it headed out of the harbor. Prince Hans had him locked up in the brig. "Just be grateful that the queen spared your life," he said to Bernard.

The ship headed east and by the next morning, they reached the unwelcoming kingdom of *Rossiya. The ship docked at an abandoned port and Bernard Simonsen stepped off.

"May God have mercy on you in this barren land," Hans said his final words to Bernard and the ship headed out, again.

Back in Arendelle, the nobles and the common folk gathered at the palace square, where Anna was to make a speech. She wore a black velvet dress with black and white stripped lace sleeves. Her hair was tied up in a bun.

Anna stepped out on the balcony, where everyone in the kingdom looked up at her, and she spoke in a clear voice.

"Citizens of Arendelle, for the pass seven days, we have endured tragedy and a mystery that followed. There are those who chose to grieve and move on, but for those, such as myself, will suffer painful times of remembering the assassination of Queen Elsa, my sister. I admit, I wish she was still here, as she had led you in achieving your dreams, and I hope to continue that legacy of leading our beautiful country of Arendelle to times of friendships and alliances with other kingdoms and brave through the storm of war or tragedy.

"I admit, I am afraid of taking the responsibility of ruling Arendelle, and there will be times that I will make mistakes. However, I am like you, kings and queens do make mistakes, as we are humans. The mistakes we make sometimes help us in seeing what we can do better. I am willing to learn from any mistake I make, as all of you do.

"Starting today, trustworthy advisers will led this country during my absence from the throne. If there is anything you disagree in the advisers' rule, tell me so, and I will take care of it. Also, I have spoken to the Minister of Finances and he told me that the money the Minister of Royal Affairs had stolen has been recovered. In light of these events, the Minister of Finances has agreed with me in giving half of your mortgage payments back to you.

"In one year, I will come of age and will be crowned queen. However, during that time, my husband and I will be educated in our country's history, languages, political science, and our country's laws. My husband, Kristoff will be crowned prince of Arendelle in one year as well. He and I will take our education seriously and with that, we are sure that we will avoid making serious mistakes. But as of now, I am proudly proclaim myself as Anna, Queen of Arendelle."

When she finished her speech, the whole crowd erupted into cheers with some of the people tearing up from Anna's words. In the crowd, Prince Hans had heard the whole thing and he, too, began to cheer.

Anna gave a smile and a queenly wave and she retreated back inside her palace. Before turning in, she summoned some guards and says, "The log that was used as a battering ram, I want it returned to the forest to live out its life."

The guards were confused, but they nodded and left. "I'll go with them," Kristoff said and adds, "That was a wonderful speech. I am sure Elsa heard you in Heaven or through Olaf."

Kristoff rode on Sven, while the strong troops carried the log back to the forest. Kristoff pointed out where the tree originally stood and the soldiers laid it on the ground and turned to leave.

Kristoff waited and he saw the moving rocks coming his way. The trolls revealed themselves and they smiled at Kristoff and Grand Pappie showed himself.

"Tell Anna that we are all proud of her and we will support both of you in any time of trouble," the troll king said and Kristoff nods.

The trolls gathered around the log and held hands and began to chant an ancient language only they knew. Green moss, flowers, and vines appeared, covering the log.

Kristoff bid goodbye to the trolls and he leaves to return to his queen.

* * *

*Rossiya is the Russian pronunciation of Russia.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_1 year later_

Arendelle awoke to a beautiful day and the people were making last minute preparations for the celebration of their new queen's coronation day.

Banners were colored green and purple and had a gold outline of Anna's upper body, much like they were for Elsa. Crocuses were blooming in plant pots and the shops hung the kingdom's flag.

Anna was in her chamber, looking over herself in the mirror, checking to see if anything was out of place. She was wearing a blue dress with a black under blouse and a magenta cape, her sister's cape. She also had the porcelain cameo of Elsa pinned in the middle of the front.

Over the past year, Anna and Kristoff took their studies seriously and exceeded in all the subjects they were taught.

Before making her presence to the crowd in the square, Anna looked at the portraits of her mother, father, and Elsa. Anna shut her eyes, taking a deep breath, but at that moment, she felt like she was pulled away by an invisible force.

_Anna awoke and was amazed by her surroundings. There were fluffy white clouds everywhere, the sky was a beautiful blue, and the sun was shining bright There was a stone path and a fountain. Anna looked closely at the fountain, it was made of ice!_

_She looked around, there were thousands of crocus flowers, coloring the ground. Anna walked up the stone steps and saw three figures standing at the top._

"_Elsa?!" she exclaimed and the two sisters embraced in a tight, loving hug. _

_Anna looked up and saw her mother and father and she began to cry. The four shared a family hug._

"_Anna, we are so proud of you," her mother said and kissed Anna's forehead._

"_But I was selfish in believing my accusations toward Prince Hans and the Duke," Anna replied and adds, "And without Elsa showing me the visions; I would've searched the ends of the earth to find her killer."_

"_That's what sisters do," Elsa said, "We look after each other, even in death."_

"_And I am still afraid of ruling Arendelle," Anna replied and Elsa gave her sister another hug._

"_I was, too. Anna, it's alright to be afraid and someday, you will conquer your fear and rule Arendelle as a wise and good queen," Elsa said. Anna nodded and more tears formed in her eyes. _

_Then, they heard what sounded like a clock chiming. _

"_Oh no," Anna said, "I don't want to leave you."_

"_And you won't," Elsa replied, "We will always be beside you; I will always be beside you."_

_The family had one last hug and Anna was led to the bottom of the steps. She gave a wave as the sun shined bright and everything goes white._

Anna awoke with a start; she realized that she was on the floor and the clock chimed the last minute of the hour.

She stood up, her legs were shaky, but she straightened herself. Anna looked at the portraits one more time and tears formed in her eyes.

After taking a few deep breaths, Anna was calm, again, and she stepped out of the room. She walked past the servants and opened the balcony double doors and stepped out.

Down below, the people waved at their queen and Anna waved back. She took a quick look at the gates, or the opening.

Ever since the wood and steel doors were destroyed the year before, Anna refused to have them repaired as she wanted the people to come and go as they pleased.

"Anna?" a voice said and she turned to see her husband, Kristoff. He and Olaf stood beside her and they waved at the people.

Kristoff wore a white suit with gold buttons and yellow epaulettes. Olaf wore nothing, but the royal sash across his chest.

Then, it was time; Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf gave one wave before going back inside and were escorted to the church.

The choir sang a native hymn as Anna and Kristoff walked up the aisle toward the bishop. Out of the corner of her eye, Anna spotted King Henrik, his family, Prince Hans and Tatiana, Queen Dorothea, and the Duke in different pews.

Ever since Anna's departure from Weselton, the Duke had forgiven her for accusing him and he said he wished to make better relations with both of the kingdoms' trades.

Anna and Kristoff stood in front of the bishop, who summoned the royal crowns. Anna bowed her head as the crown, originally her sister's crown was placed at the top of her head.

Then, the royal orb and scepter were brought up to Anna and she took them in both her hands.

The bishop turned his attention to Kristoff and placed a coronet on his head. Both Anna and Kristoff turned to face the audience as the bishop spoke in the native language.

"Presenting, His Royal Highness, Kristoff, Prince of Arendelle and Her Majesty, Anna, Queen of Arendelle."

The audience clapped and cheered for them as Anna and Kristoff gave their best smiles.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Mama!" a little voice called out to Anna as she prepared herself for the journey for the Southern Isles. "Yes Elsa?" the queen said to her five year old daughter, Elisabeth or Elsa, named after the previous queen.

Six years had passed and those were tiring, but rewarding years for Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and the people of Arendelle.

Anna, like her sister, led the kingdom with a fair hand, but had been given time to spend with her husband and she got pregnant one year after their coronation.

She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with platinum blonde hair, winter blue eyes, and smooth white skin. The baby looked a lot like her Aunt Elsa and that's what Anna decided to name her.

Unlike her aunt, however, the princess Elsa was not born with an ice creating gift, which made Anna sad as the gift would've reminded her so much of her sister, but she fell in love with her daughter.

"Mama, can I feel your belly, again?" Princess Elsa asked and Anna took her daughter into her arms.

Anna was now expecting her second child and she had the feeling that it would be another girl.

"Are you ready to go?" the queen asked her daughter.

"I am, mama!" Elsa replied, happily.

Today, the royal family of Arendelle was heading for the Southern Isles for Prince Hans' marriage to Tatiana Møller. The two had dated for a long time, but Hans finally got the guts to ask for Tatiana's hand before he got any older.

"Remember, when you see your godfather and his fiancée, be polite, curtsy, and say your congratulations to them," Anna reminded the little princess.

As a reward for helping in the arrest of the ex-minister, Hans was named Elsa's godfather.

The royal family, along with Olaf and Sven boarded on _The Crocus_ and the ship left Arendelle and arrived in the Southern Isles the following morning.

A pre-wedding celebration was held in the palace and Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa went up to see the engaged couple.

Elsa did as she was told; she curtsied and said, "Congratulations Uncle Hans."

"Thank you, Elsa. I know I say this every time I see you, but you are becoming more beautiful than before," Hans replied, making Elsa giggle.

Anna and Kristoff bowed to Hans and Tatiana. "When are you due?" Tatiana asked Anna about her pregnancy.

"In a couple of weeks," the queen of Arendelle replied.

By the next day, the royal chapel was filled with kings, queens, princes, princesses, nobles, and some common folk.

Hans was eager to see his bride at the alter and when she appeared, everyone gasped. Tatiana wore a beautiful lace and satin dress, a veil trailed behind, and she held a bouquet of red roses.

Hans took his bride's hand and they stood in front of the bishop and began the ceremony.

"Mama?" Elsa asked Anna, "Do you think I'll fall in love?"

"I know you will and I am sure he will love you as much as I love you," the queen answered and closed her eyes. She imagined that her mother, father, and sister were sitting beside her as they never left her side.

When the bishop finished, Hans and Tatiana exchanged rings, and shared their first kiss as a married couple.

The two made their way out of the chapel and into a royal carriage. The people waved at them and Tatiana threw her bouquet at the girls.

The princesses gasped and reached their hands for it, but the bouquet landed in Elsa's hands! The little princess giggled and so did her mother and they watched as the married couple rode away.

A few weeks later, Anna gave birth to another baby girl, and she was named Magnhild, meaning "strong battle".

To Anna's delight, Magnhild was born with the gift of ice and snow. Anna and Kristoff summoned Elsa to see her baby sister.

"Do not be afraid of her powers," Anna said to Elsa, "Just remember, love helps control it, and I want you to love your sister no matter what."

"I already love her," the princess replied giving her baby sister a kiss and the baby giggled, causing some snowflakes to fall.

More years passed and Anna and Kristoff had another child, a boy named Matthias. The two sisters embraced their brother and with that love, Magnhild was able to control her powers and the people of Arendelle did not fear her.

Anna and Kristoff led Arendelle with goodness and wisdom, which made the late queen Elsa and her parents very proud of Anna. With the goodness and wisdom passed on to new kings and queens, decedents of Anna and Kristoff, Arendelle became a powerful and well-respected kingdom all because it started with Anna's love for her sister and for her kingdom.

**THE END**


End file.
